Enchanteur Pretty Cure Series
is a Pretty Cure fan series formerly created by Ahim de Famille, but later it was taken to Luminique Hale. These three series focuses on French girls, who have the power to transform into the legendary emotions known as Pretty Cure. The three main season's themes are love, flowers, and perfume while the motifs are based on Paris, France. The name Enchanteur was based on the Asian brand that it has French-inspired perfume products owned by the Asian comapny Wipro Unza, in which the main Cures are based on specific variants (theme color and represented symbol) and the varieties (for the main three seasons). Enchanteur The first season in the Enchanteur Series. The story consisted of twelve French-exchanged Grade 11 Students know to working at the Flora le Amore, the Flower Shop in France, in which there are in currently affilate of the magical location, Flora Eclair. When it was targeted by Rotten Sherbet, the twelve petals of love will recieved the twelve girls to save not only in Flora Eclair, but only the whole universe. Paris The second season and its sequel of the Enchanteur Series. The season consisted by the two (later four) best friends who discovered the Flora Eclair after leaving in America. This will continue the story of the Enchanteur. Also, this is retelling reincarnation of Heartcatch! Triology. Love! The third and final season of the Enchanteur Series. Three American teenagers are travelling to France to discover the famous flower shop, the Flora Eclair. Since the arrival has blocked due to worst condition and Rotten Sherbet, the three girls are need to transform into Pretty Cures to protect again. Pretty Cures Enchanteur : / |キュアロマンティック}} The lead protagonist in the first Enchanteur season. As Cure Romantic, she represents the flower of Love. Her motif is petals and she is the perfume of the pink rose. : / |キュアチャーミング}} As Cure Charming, she represents the flower of Happiness. Her motif is glitters and she is the perfume of yellow rose. : / |キュアアリュール}} As Cure Allure, she represents the flower of Courage. Her motif is musical notes and she is the perfume of the violet rose. : / |キュアアティス}} As Cure Entice, she represents the flower of Passion. Her motif is flames and she is the perfume of the red rose. : / |キュアゴージャス}} As Cure Gorgeous, she represents the flower of Peace. Her motif is snowflakes and she is the perfume of the cyan rose. : / |キュアファシネート}} As Cure Fascinate, she represents the flower of Dream. Her motif is ribbons and she is the perfume of the magenta rose. : / |キュアビューティフル}} As Cure Beautiful, she represents the flower of Kindness. Her motif is hearts and she is the perfume of the peach rose. : / |キュアインティメート}} As Cure Intimate, she represents the flower of Effervescence. Her motif is stars and she is the perfume of the orange rose. : / |キュアエレガント}} As Cure Elegant, she represents the flower of Tranquility. Her motif is leaves and she is the perfume of the green rose. : / |キュアセンセーション}} As Cure Sensation, she represents the flower of Wisdom. Her motif is neon lights/lasers and she is the perfume of the indigo rose. : / |キュアトレジャー}} As Cure Treasure, she represents the flower of Hope. Her motif is water drops and she is the perfume of the blue rose. : / |キュアグラマー}} As Cure Glamour, she represents the flower of Grace. Her motif is fairy dusts and she is the perfume of the maroon rose. : / |キュアスタニング}} As Cure Stunning, she represents the flower of Reputation. Her motif is shattered glasses and she is the perfume of the coral rose. Paris : / |キュアベルアモーレ|Beautiful Love}} The lead protagonist of the sequel. As Cure Belle Amore, she represents the flower of Earth. : / |キュアモン・アミー|My Friend}} As Cure Mon Amie, she represents the flower of the Sun. : / |キュアマジック|Magical}} As Cure Magique, she represents the flower of Water. : / |キュアアドー}} As Cure Adore, she represents the flower of Moon. : / |キュアシェリー|Sweet}} As Cure Chérie, she represents the flower of Fire. : / |キュアジョリ|Pretty One}} As Cure Jolie, she represents the flower of the Stars. : / |キュアプリンセセ|Princess}} The first deceased Enchanteur Pretty Cure. She transforms back into Cure Princesse, which she represents the flower of Nature. Love! : / |キュアセレブレート}} The lead protagonist in the final season. As Cure Celebrate, she is the flower of Celebration, represented the Wipro Unza's Celebrate Love. : / |キュアパショネート}} As Cure Passionate, she is the flower of Affection, represented the Wipro Unza's Passionate Love. : / |キュアフォレバー}} Born in an abandoned child as . As Cure Forever, she is the flower of Infinity, represented the Wipro Unza's Forever Love. Spin-Offs * Love! Enchanteur Pretty Cure: Paris Notes * Each Enchanteur Season has main Cures have: ** Enchanteur: Actually by 1? Cures (12 (later 13} are officially main) ** Paris: 2 Pretty Cures (later turned 6 Main Cures + 1 deceased legendary Cure) ** Love!: 3 Pretty Cures * Pink and yellow Cures are the most used in these Enchanteur seasons. While blue, purple, and green are two seasons. Category:Enchanteur Pretty Cure Category:Enchanteur Pretty Cure: Paris Category:Love! Enchanteur Pretty Cure Category:Series Category:Enchanteur Pretty Cure Series Category:PasticheSeries Category:Series Page